new love
by XxEdwardsGirlxX1901
Summary: First story, i suck at summarys. read it and tell me what you think. future leamons and laungage
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First story  
Disclaimer - I own nothing

Another day another effing concert. I've been on tour for eight weeks now and it BORING! I can't wait for tonight though because it will be the last show for the tour and it will be in my hometown Forks, Washington. But I still have a whole in my heart from when HE left, wow I can't even think or say HIS name it's been four years since what happened and a lot has changed such as me I've become what I wanted from the first time I found out I about him. A vampire.

_***Flashback***_

_As I walked into the house something felt off, like when a person comes home to find a killer in their house. As I walked up the stairs and opened the door there she was fiery red hair and all. "Hello Bella I was wondering when u would get back" as she stalked around the room I found my voice "What do you want Victoria? Why are you here?" She stopped and looked at me with a menacing look and said "Payback" "Well I'm not with him anymore he left me. And right now I don't care what you do to me HELL bite me for all I care!" and that's when the fire started, she bit me. The next couple of days were terrible but lucky Victoria stayed with me her explanation was that she felt like I was a daughter to her and that's why she stayed._

_***End of Flashback*** _

As I walked through the halls I saw Gwen standing there talking with the group (guess who Gwen is little hint look up the song HEY BABY)it's been a year since I found Gwen in the hospital looking like she was dead, we had grown to be friends after I had gone to her concerts so we were like sisters and she even found out I was a vampire prior to when I bit her. As we talked I felt his arms around but I could still hear haley and gwen go "EWWWW bells got her bear " at that point I flipped both them off.. "what their right you do. Hey want to go for a walk?" As I looked around Haley and Josh were sucking face and Gwen just said " fifteen minutes"I turned around to em and gave on hell of a kiss and told him to go to the crowd.

After Haley did her songs and Gwen after it was my turn. As i walked onto the stage Mark started to play i saw the both of them and i couldnt belive it "this song is for my fiance because sometimes i just got to loosen his buttons" at that em started to smile that i've come to know and love. As the music started i started to sing.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

i looked at emmett to see he was holding my top that i threw into the crowd. As i went back to the mic i could see that edward and rose looked over to see em with my jacket (A/N links to clothes and music is on my profile) as i picked up my guitar is started strumming the first bar for 'He wasnt' "I hey heres an old one lets see if you can remeber. i wrote this on my first album after the person i though i loved left me in the woods with a whole in my heart. ladies if this has ever happened to you i want you to sing you fucking hearts out!" after a thousand cheers i started

There's not much going on today  
I'm really bored, it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday? (Saturday...)  
mondays coming the day I hate, -aaate

Sit on the bed alone ( alone...)  
Staring at the phone( phone...)

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey

This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else fails  
I think its time for me to bail (time to bail)  
This point of view is getting stale,-ale

Sit on the bed alone ( alone)  
Staring at the phone ( phone)

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

Uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey

Na, na, na, na, na  
We've all got choices  
Na, na, na ,na  
We've all got voices  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Stand up make some noise  
Na, na, na, na  
Stand up make some noise

Sit on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special  
'Cause I was special uh uh

Uh,uh  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh  
Uh,uh  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh

Na, na, na, na, na

i looked to see edwards mouth open wide and then to em only to see him laughing because he had noticed they were here. After i did two more songs i said goodbye to the crowd . As i ran back stage i saw the girls and we congratulated each other

A/N: So what do you think ? Review and tell me


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First story  
Disclaimer - I own nothing

Another day another effing concert. I've been on tour for eight weeks now and it BORING! I can't wait for tonight though because it will be the last show for the tour and it will be in my hometown Forks, Washington. But I still have a whole in my heart from when HE left, wow I can't even think or say HIS name it's been four years since what happened and a lot has changed such as me I've become what I wanted from the first time I found out I about him. A vampire.

_***Flashback***_

_As I walked into the house something felt off, like when a person comes home to find a killer in their house. As I walked up the stairs and opened the door there she was fiery red hair and all. "Hello Bella I was wondering when u would get back" as she stalked around the room I found my voice "What do you want Victoria? Why are you here?" She stopped and looked at me with a menacing look and said "Payback" "Well I'm not with him anymore he left me. And right now I don't care what you do to me HELL bite me for all I care!" and that's when the fire started, she bit me. The next couple of days were terrible but lucky Victoria stayed with me her explanation was that she felt like I was a daughter to her and that's why she stayed._

_***End of Flashback*** _

As I walked through the halls I saw Gwen standing there talking with the group (guess who Gwen is little hint look up the song HEY BABY)it's been a year since I found Gwen in the hospital looking like she was dead, we had grown to be friends after I had gone to her concerts so we were like sisters and she even found out I was a vampire prior to when I bit her. As we talked I felt his arms around but I could still hear haley and gwen go "EWWWW bells got her bear " at that point I flipped both them off.. "what their right you do. Hey want to go for a walk?" As I looked around Haley and Josh were sucking face and Gwen just said " fifteen minutes"I turned around to em and gave on hell of a kiss and told him to go to the crowd.

After Haley did her songs and Gwen after it was my turn. As i walked onto the stage Mark started to play i saw the both of them and i couldnt belive it "this song is for my fiance because sometimes i just got to loosen his buttons" at that em started to smile that i've come to know and love. As the music started i started to sing.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)

You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)

Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

i looked at emmett to see he was holding my top that i threw into the crowd. As i went back to the mic i could see that edward and rose looked over to see em with my jacket (A/N links to clothes and music is on my profile) as i picked up my guitar is started strumming the first bar for 'He wasnt' "I hey heres an old one lets see if you can remeber. i wrote this on my first album after the person i though i loved left me in the woods with a whole in my heart. ladies if this has ever happened to you i want you to sing you fucking hearts out!" after a thousand cheers i started

There's not much going on today  
I'm really bored, it's getting late  
What happened to my Saturday? (Saturday...)  
mondays coming the day I hate, -aaate

Sit on the bed alone ( alone...)  
Staring at the phone( phone...)

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

Hey Hey Hey  
Hey Hey Hey

This is when I start to bite my nails  
And clean my room when all else fails  
I think its time for me to bail (time to bail)  
This point of view is getting stale,-ale

Sit on the bed alone ( alone)  
Staring at the phone ( phone)

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

Uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,hey hey  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh,hey hey

Na, na, na, na, na  
We've all got choices  
Na, na, na ,na  
We've all got voices  
Na, na, na, na, na  
Stand up make some noise  
Na, na, na, na  
Stand up make some noise

Sit on the bed alone  
Staring at the phone  
He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
He isn't really what I'm looking for

He wasn't what I wanted  
What I thought, no  
He wouldn't even open up the door  
He never made me feel like I was special  
Like I was special  
'Cause I was special uh uh

Uh,uh  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh  
Uh,uh  
Uh,uh,uh,uh,uh

Na, na, na, na, na

i looked to see edwards mouth open wide and then to em only to see him laughing because he had noticed they were here. After i did two more songs i said goodbye to the crowd . As i ran back stage i saw the girls and we congratulated each other

A/N: So what do you think ? Review and tell me


End file.
